Blaze in Skyrim
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: Blaze the Cat awakens in Skyrim with no idea of how she got there. Certain residents of Tamriel look like her friends. Will Blaze ever return home? Rated T for blood, sexual references, and Skyrim epicness. *Note- Blaze is Dovahkiin/Dragonborn*


Blaze shook her head, groggy.

"Hey, you there." said a gruff voice. Blaze looked up to see a blonde male human in a blue curiass.

"You walked right into that Imperial ambush just like us and that horse thief." said the human. Blaze looked to the two other figures in the cart with her. Another male human, and a black and red hedgehog that had a cloth over his mouth. The other human turned to Blaze and began to speak.

"You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these damn Stormcloaks they want!" the human said hysterically.

"Quiet back there!" the driver of their cart said. They rode in silence for a few moments

"What's wrong with him?" asked the horse thief, his attention directed at the black and red hedgehog.

"Watch your tongue, that's Ulfric Stormcloak! The true High King of Skyrim!" the first human said. The horse thief gasped.

"If that's... Oh gods. Where are they taking us?" the horse thief panicked. As the first human tried to calm down the horse thief, Blaze took in her surroundings. By the time she checked back in the cart has stopped and they were being told to get off.

"Step forward when we call your name." said a male human with a list.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." the black and read hedgehog stepped over to the crowd in front of the chopping block.

"It has been an honour working with you Jarl Ulfric." the first human said.

"Rolaf of Riverwood." the human with the list called. Rolaf, the first human, Blaze noted, stepped over to the crowd as well.

"Lokir of Roiksted" the list human called.

"No you can't do this! I'm not a rebel!" Lokir (the horse thief) began to try and escape.

"ARCHERS!" a heavily armored female human yelled. The archers cut Lokir down before he even got to the gates.

"Anyone else feel like escaping?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Wait. You there; step forward." Blaze did as she was bid by the list carrying human. His name, Blaze caught from overheard conversations, was Hadvar.

"Who are you?" Hadvar asked Blaze.

"Blaze." she responded.

"With one of the trade caravans, Kahjit? Your kind always seem to find trouble. What should we do captain, she's not on the list?" Hadvar asked.

"She goes to the block never the less." the captain said.

"I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains will be returned to Elsweyr." Hadvar said. Multiple questions arose in Blaze's mind.

_Kahjit? Trade Caravans? Elsweyr? Skyrim? Where on Mobius am I?_ Blaze gasped as the first Stormcloak offered to die first.

"My ancestors are smiling on me Imperials. Can you say the same about yours?" His head was soon parted from his body.

"Next, the cat." Blaze solemnly walked over to the chopping block and did as prompted. As the headsman was about to cut off her head a loud roar was heard.

"What was that?" Someone off-screen asked. Another roar was heard, this time followed by a large flying shape appear in the sky.

"What in Talos' name is that?" One Stormcloak asked in panic.

"Sentries! What do you see?" the captain asked. An answer was not required as the shape, now clearly a dragon, landed on the building next to the chopping block. The headsman made an intimidating pose only to be blown back by the new roar the beast screeched. Yet, Blaze understood this roar.

"Lok Strun Nah!"

_Sky Storm Fury. Wait! How did I know what he said?_ Blaze was surprised as meteors began to rain down from the sky. Blaze's vision was blurred for a second.

"Hey, Blaze! Over here!" Rolaf called to her. Blaze stood up and quickly followed. She entered the tower just after Rolaf shut the door. Standing inside was the unbound, ungagged Ulfric Stormcloak. Blaze couldn't believe that the hedgehog was not Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Lord Ulfric, was that a real dragon? Are they coming back as the legends for told?" Rolaf asked.

"Yes, it seems so." Ulfric responded.

_He even sounds like Shadow!_ Blaze thought. Rolaf beckoned Blaze to follow him. Alduin, the dragon, broke through the wall.

"Duck!" Rolaf shouted.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Alduin shouted, causing flames to burst from his mouth.

"Fire Inferno Sun." Blaze said to herself, translating the strange tongue in an instant.

"Jump, to the roof on the other side. You'll be safe there." Rolaf said encouraging Blaze to jump. Blaze took his advice and jumped, landing without injury.

"Well, that worked." Blaze sighed going down the burnt buildings stairs.

"Hamming! Hamming, get over here." Hadvar called to a young boy. Hamming ran over to a man crouching nearby.

"Still alive prisoner?" Hadvar asked. Blaze smirked.

"I'm more resilient than you give me credit for." She said. Hadvar smiled.

"Let's see if we live long enough for me to truly see that. Follow me!" Blaze followed Hadvar until they found themselves face to face with Rolaf.

"Rolaf, you damn traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar yelled. From the anger in his voice, Blaze knew there was some history behind them.

"We're escaping Hadvar, there's no stopping us." Blaze suddenly realized both wanted her to follow them. Blaze decided to follow Hadvar.

*Inside Helgen Keep*

"Come here; allow me to get those bindings off." Hadvar said. Blaze walked over to Hadvar, who cut her bindings.

"Thank you." Blaze said rubbing her wrists. Hadvar nodded and handed her some Imperial armor, not unlike what he wore. Blaze focused her soul into her hands and brought flame to them.

"Much better." She murmured. Hadvar looking intrigued.

"Come on." Hadvar and Blaze went down the hall, slowly. They came to a large circular room. Two Stormcloaks stood there.

"Let's see if we can reason with them. We come in—wait!" Hadvar said, but the Stormcloaks were having none of his attempt at peace. Blaze ran up quickly and placed her hands on both of the Stormcloaks faces and spewed flames from her hands. Hadvar looked at her with a little fear.

"Well, that was a new way to use Destruction Spells….." Hadvar said. Blaze looked at him.

"There are others who can use fire like me?" she asked hopefully. Hadvar nodded and opened a cage like door. Blaze and Hadvar offed any Stormclaoks the came across with flames and blades, respectively.

"So... Blaze was it?" Hadvar asked. Blaze nodded. "Where in Elsweyr are you from?"

"I have know idea where this "Elsweyr" is. I'm from the Sol Zone's Mobius." Hadvar gave Blaze a blank look.

"How much Skooma have you drunken?" Blaze face palmed.

"Forget it, lets go." The two entered a large cave, within was a sleeping bear.

"Ulp! You feel like dealing with her?" Hadvar asked. Blaze shook her head and the two suck past and soon found them selves out side.

"Thanks, I would've died if not for your help." Blazed said to Hadvar. He nodded.

"You said that I used Destruction magic, that implies there are others. Where are they?" Blaze asked.

"Winterhold. In the far north. I have to get to the Imperial station in Solitude." Blaze and Hadvar waved goodbye. Blaze turned north with unwaving hesitation.

"I will find a way back home." She turned to the sky and saw a black shape flying away. A flaming force welled in her chest and rose to her throught, only three words came to mind.

**YUL TOOR SHUL!**


End file.
